


Inappropriate Touching...?

by DixonsVixen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixonsVixen/pseuds/DixonsVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes' late night visit to his son's cell was all it took to change young Carl Grimes' life. With each visit Carl's thoughts get invaded with nothing but Rick. Carl can't help but wonder is what his father doing rape, inappropriate touching...? Also Carl wonders... if it's such a bad thing... why does it feel so good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Visit

**Carl's POV:** It was around 10:00 PM. I was in my cell reading a comic book I'd found on a run when I heard knocking on the wall outside my cell. I turned around to see my dad's face peeking through the bars. 

Carl: Oh, Dad, come in. I said smiling. 

Rick: Hey Carl. He said, playing with his hat as he sat down on the bed next to me. 

Carl: Did you need somethin'? I asked looking up at him. 

Rick: You have really pretty eyes Carl. He said looking up at me. I was thrown off by what he said, and the fact he didn't answer my question. 

Carl: Umm... Thanks... I was put off by his words. I shifted my position on the bed slightly. 

Carl: Do you need somethin'? I asked again, hoping this time he'd answer me. 

Rick: Carl, can I ask you to lay down for me? He asked. 

Soon, I found out I had more to be put off by than just his words. I swallowed nervously. I couldn't believe what was happening. 

Carl: Why? I asked.

Rick: Just do it. Dad said raising his voice. I get scared when he yells at me. I know how tough he is and I get scared he'll turn that demeanor on me when he gets mad.

I slowly shut my eyes, my eyelids fluttering from nervousness. I laid down on the prison bed, feeling cold metal and a mattress and pillow that weren't so soft. I didn't like this.

Rick: Good boy. Dad said in an almost seductive way... Oh god...

Despite the roaring thoughts in my head, I kept my eyes closed as he went along with... whatever he was doing... I honestly wasn't sure what it was.

Then I felt my dad climb over me and start to fiddle with the belt buckle on my pants. I started breathing a little heavier. Oh... no...

I whimpered without even realizing it.

Dad shushed me, putting a finger to my lips. Then he proceeded to take down my pants until they were around my ankles. I felt the cool air hit my thighs suddenly. It made me freeze for a moment until my body adjusted to it. 

Then my dad took my underwear down and they fell to my ankles where my pants laid.

I shuttered when I felt my dad's hand around my dick. My eyes opening wider by the second, almost to the point of burning and tearing from not blinking.

Carl: Dad, what are you doing? I whispered loudly. 

Rick: Shh. Carl you'll like this. Trust me. He rubbed my thighs to try and calm me down. But I was losing it inside. 

Carl: No, what are you- I got cut off by my own gasp when I felt my dad's warm, moist mouth around my length. My head fell back on the pillow and my eyes rolled back in my head. I couldn't believe the feeling. It was different...

I looked down at my dad who was sucking me while looking up at me with the most seductive look in his eyes. What the hell is going on...?

Dad began to lick my slit back and forth. I could feel his tongue and saliva as it coated my entire length. I didn't know why, but I started to moan... a lot. I hated myself for it too.

I wasn't supposed to like this... It just got worse as it went along. 

My dad stopped sucking me and looked up at me.

He said something that sadly put me over the edge.

Rick: Cum for me Carl. He licked my slit one last time before I moaned loudly and came in his mouth. He swallowed every last bit then kissed me, his tongue slowly exploring my entire mouth. His tongue in me so far I had no choice but to deep throat it. He broke the kiss and stood up.

What the hell came over me just then? There's no way in hell I liked that. I can't think straight right now... Ugh.

Rick: I will see you, tomorrow night. He said kissing me one last time then leaving my cell.

This is going to happen again... I just can't handle it!

I hurried getting dressed then I sat back on the bed and continued reading my comic book like nothing had happened. I didn't have a choice, if this was going to keep happening, I didn't want it getting out to everyone else at the prison. I had to keep this quiet even if it kills me.  

 


	2. What Is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Carl and Rick spend more time together, Carl begins to question the situation he's gotten himself into, and his "different" feelings for his own father.

**Carl's POV:** I'm still trying to wrap my head around my dad's visit last night. What was that? What does it all mean? Is our relationship going to change? I kept walking back and forth around my cell as my mind raced with question after question. Just what the hell happened last night? I also knew I'd be seeing my dad again tonight. I knew whatever that was last night, was going to happen again, and maybe even be more intense than the first time... I definitely wasn't ready for that. But I'm scared to tell my dad I don't want this, because I've seen him get mad before and I'm not looking forward to that demeanor being directed at me. But just as well, I'm not sure if this is something I don't want. I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed what happened between dad and I last night. I hated myself for it, but I'm an honest person and I'm not going to sit here and say I didn't enjoy something when I did, even if what I enjoyed isn't "right". It felt right to me. I wanted more. I needed more and I would stop at nothing to get more. 

As the day went on, I was getting more and more antsy, excited and nervous for later tonight. I had mixed feelings coursing through me so hard and fast, I felt like there was a race car inside of me going around and around the racetrack. I couldn't control or contain myself. What the hell...

After the day was over, I was so glad to get back to my cell. Today was an eventful day. Dad, Daryl, Michonne and I went on a run and had to take down more than a dozen walkers just to get in to the store, only to find out there were even more inside. But we did manage to take them all down and collect everything we needed. Luckily, we got back to the prison safely and I just needed to release all the stress that was currently in me after all that action. 

As soon as I got back to the prison, I got in the shower and cleaned every bit of blood, dirt and grime off of me. I used extra soap so I'd smell good. I'm not a show off, but I wanted dad to be even more drawn to me. Of course I didn't know why... but why question such a good feeling? 

I went back to my cell and decided to only wear my boxers, so I put them on. I sat on my bed, fiddling with my fingers as I awaited the arrival of my dad. I don't think "nervous as hell" covers how I was feeling. I was feeling all sorts of ways. I couldn't control myself whatsoever. 

I heard a familiar knock on my cell wall and turned around to see my dad. I tilted my head, motioning him to come inside. He sat down on the bed next to me. Deja Vu. Although I had hoped he'd do something different to me this time, something other than a blowjob. I needed a change. 

My dad looked at me and smiled seductively.

Rick: Well, look who's already undressed for me. You are such a good boy. His words and smile made me shiver with pleasure. God, why do I feel this way about him? ...

I nodded my head, smirking. 

Rick: Lay down Carl. He moved his hand to my chest, gently pushing me back to the pillow on the ice cold metal prison bed. 

I hummed from the feeling of the cold metal touching certain parts of my skin, but not others.

Rick: Tonight, we're gonna do something a little different. Is that okay? He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows, awaiting my answer.

My eyelids fluttered from nervousness just like they did last night and I swallowed. 

I nodded my head. I'm sure nervousness was crystal clear on my face. 

Rick: Good. He smiled. This time a sincere smile, which made me feel a little better about whatever the hell this was. Hopefully I could get my dad to talk to me about what this was supposed to be, because right now, I was nothing but confused. About my feelings about this situation, and my "different" feelings about my own father. 

My dad proceeded to take down my underwear, which of course were the only piece of clothing I had on. I had a feeling this would happen fast, but part of me wanted it to last.

The other part of me wanted to tell him to stop because he was my father. But that part got overtaken by pleasure when he wrapped his big, strong, calloused hand around my dick and started to rub it up and down giving it an occasional squeeze. 

I gasped and threw my head back, biting my lip. I grasped the sides of the bed, gasping again when my hands hit the cold metal. 

As dad continued to pump my dick, faster and harder as he went along, I could feel myself getting close to the edge already. I mean, I was only a teenager, I could only hold out for so long. 

All of a sudden, I got the urge to question the situation, so I did. 

Carl: Dad, what is this? I managed to say on top of all the gasping and heavy breathing bursting forth from my body from the absolute pleasure I was receiving. 

Rick: Don't think, just cum. He looked at me with the sexiest look on his face. I couldn't help but find him sexy, of course I didn't know why. 

Carl: Ugh, that feels so good. My eyes rolled back in my head and right before I tipped over the edge, I did something I never thought I'd do.

Carl: RICK! I shouted my dad's name and came all over his hand and the bed as my hips shot in the air. 

Once we both rested for a little while, we both got up and got dressed. This was my chance to question it all. I wasn't gonna miss out on it. 

As my dad was beginning to leave, I stopped him.

Carl: Dad, wait. 

Rick: Yeah? He said as he turned around. 

Carl: What is this? I asked. 

Rick: This? He said motioning between me and him. 

Carl: Yes. I nodded. 

Rick: Honestly, it can be whatever you want it to be Carl. My idea of it though, is that I come and visit you in your cell every night, and pleasure you until you cum. How's that sound?

His words were turning me on, I couldn't help it.

Carl: Honestly. I want to say it sounds amazing, but I don't know. I answered honestly.

Rick: Alright, keep goin'. He nodded quickly. 

I continued.

Carl: Ever since your visit last night, I've been questioning, well, almost everything.

Rick: Mhm. He nodded.

Carl: Not just my sexuality, but my feelings on this particular situation and my feelings towards you. I know I have been enjoying what you've been doing to me, but I don't know why. I'm not sure if it's because I like boys, or if it's just because I like you. Also, I know this situation we're in right now is seen as "wrong", so I'm wondering why it doesn't _feel_ wrong. It feels _good_.

He put his hand on my thigh and responded to my every question, concern, problem. Everything. As he always does. 

Rick: The sexuality part, that's okay. I can help you figure that one out. Secondly, the situation we're in is seen as wrong to society, yes. But I want you to do something for me. 

Carl: Okay, anything. I said, willing to please him in any way I could.

Rick: Don't care so much about what others think. About me, about you, about our situation. It's not their business. It's ours. And another thing...

Carl: Yes? I looked right in his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes make me melt. 

Rick: Give in to pleasure Carl. It won't kill you. But it will make you stronger. Trust me.

Carl: I do trust you. I said honestly. 

Rick: Good. 'Cause this won't work if you don't. He played with his hat as he stood up, heading for the exit. 

Carl: Hey dad. I called out.

Rick: Yeah? He turned around again.

Carl: I'm sorry I called out your name when I came. I said, feeling myself blush bright red. Oh my God. I shook my head in embarrassment, laughing softly. 

Rick: It's okay. It's what you're supposed to do, and... I liked it. He smirked at me. I nodded my head. He turned around for the last time and left my cell, heading back to his own. 

I put my underwear back on and laid on the bed completely devoid of stress now and glad about it. I lay there excited to have all my concerns out of the way. I screeched quietly and smiled up at the ceiling. I could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part! Did you guys enjoy it!? ;D I bet you did, lol! We're gettin' somewhere now. Yay! I love you guys! Muah! <3


	3. Fingers Are Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rick's third late night visit to his son's cell and this time Rick shows his son just how fun fingers can be. ;)

**Carl's POV:** I'm in my cell waiting for my dad to arrive. Tonight I thought I'd let him undress me. Maybe that way our time together can last a little longer. To be honest, it always ends way before I want it to, but I feel super awkward confronting dad about it, so I just let it go. But I'm going to figure out ways I can keep it running longer. I'd do anything to feel my dad on me. I love the feeling of him pressed against me, pleasuring me, moaning my name as I moan his a sweating, panting mess underneath him... ah, I'm never gonna get tired of this. I love my dad more than I love myself. He's perfect. He's my everything. He's mine. No one else's. 

 

As I heard the now familiar knock on the wall outside my cell, I turned around with excitement and grinned. Let the fun begin. I motioned for my dad to enter my cell and like always he sat on the bed next to me. He looked me up and down with a curious, then serious look on his face. 

 

Rick: Carl, why are you dressed? I like when you undress before I get here, remember? He raised his eyebrows. Is he mad at me? I hope not.

Carl: I, uh, I thought maybe _you_ could undress me tonight. I looked up innocently. Dad smirked and I could see nothing but a look of lust in his eyes. Game time. Yes.

Rick: Oh, you naughty little boy. You're so bad. But I like the way you think. He smirked. Then he started to remove every piece of my clothing slowly, sucking and nipping at my lips, neck and chest as he went along. Getting intimate always felt good with him, and comfortable too, which was a pleasant surprise to someone like me who didn't even know what this was at first, but loved it anyway. I moaned as he continued to kiss and nip my body up and down. Then he added his tongue and began to lick the same parts of my body he'd just attacked with his mouth, his warm saliva gliding over the slightly open wounds from the nipping and burning the areas slightly. It burns so good. 

 

Rick: Lay down Carl. He commanded. I love when he tells me to do that, and I love when he takes control of me. 

I laid down feeling that familiar sting of the cold metal prison bed. I hissed at the sensation. 

Rick: Close your eyes baby. I did, trying not to get excited over my own dad calling me "baby". But I loved it, whether it showed or not. 

I felt my dad lick from the top of my chest all the way down to my dick. But he didn't do anything I expected him to do, no, he did the unexpected instead. 

Rick: This might feel weird at first, but I promise, I'll make you feel good. It's what I'm here for. All of a sudden, I felt fingers near my asshole. My dad began rubbing my hole in circular motions as I threw my head back and moaned loudly. This is something I've never felt before, but it was one of the best sensations I've ever felt, period, and I knew I'd been missing out before I felt it. 

I bit my lip to try and stop myself from moaning incredibly loud. It worked, thank God. 

I then felt my dad begin to stretch me out with his strong, yet soft fingers. Ugh. Amazing. 

Rick: How's that feel? He asked, stopping as he did. I grabbed his hand and moved it closer, begging him to continue. 

Carl: It feels amazing, don't stop. I panted. 

My dad grinned and continued, stretching me wider and wider, until he finally stopped, leaving me whimpering for more. Anything more. I needed him in every way possible. 

Carl: Dad please. I said still panting as I tossed my head back on the pillow and started to shake in frustration. 

Rick: Shhh. He put a finger to my lips, shushing me. God, I was so turned on right now. 

Then I felt something even more amazing than my dad's fingers... his tongue. My dad had began licking the rim of my hole, before finally making his way inside of it. I gasped incredibly loud. Too loud. But I didn't care. I just needed this. Wanted this. 

I felt my muscles begin to contract around his tongue as he continued, gaining speed and strength as he went along. I couldn't help but think about how strong his tongue must be to be powering through my strong, throbbing, pink muscle. The thought turned me on. I was a moaning mess, I couldn't stop. This just felt, too good. 

My dad licked the inside of my hole like a dog licks water from a bowl. God, I love this. I was shaking and my hips were catapulting off of the bed as I felt my dad's warm, wet saliva coat the outside and inside of my hole. 

I could feel myself nearing the edge. I couldn't take much more of this overwhelming pleasure. But I needed more. I put my hand in my dad's hair and piloted him around and inside my hole just perfectly. I grasped his hair tightly when I could feel my orgasm catching up with me. 

Carl: Dad! I moaned. This... close. 

Then, something was said, that put me over the edge. 

Rick: Call me Rick baby. Call me Rick. He said, making me lose my shit. 

I had to do it, I just had to, I couldn't help it, I couldn't help myself. 

Carl: RICK! I said, moaning. I whimpered. 

Rick: That's it. He ran his hand through my hair. I came right after that. 

Once we both caught our breaths, we dressed and my dad kissed me and winked at me before leaving my cell for the night. I felt euphoric. I couldn't believe how much pleasure my dad had given me so far, and how much he was going to give me in the future. I couldn't wait. I sighed at the thought, closing my eyes. So. Much. Pleasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't fingers fun? Yeah they are! Hope you enjoyed this part! Love you guys! ;D <3


	4. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Rick have a special moment outside of Carl's cell that makes him make a decision that will change his life.

**Carl's POV:** Today my dad is taking watch and he invited me to join him. To be honest, I've gotten so used to our "special encounters" in my cell, making a mental shift back to our father-son relationship while we're on watch will be weird, and maybe even a little awkward. But, it has to be done because we need to focus on the walkers, not each other. 

We were sitting outside the prison, making sure no walkers break down the fence. As we kept an eye out on the fence, we began to talk. Okay Carl... Don't let your focus get shifted... You have got to concentrate, it's either that, or you're dead. I continued conditioning my mind to pay more attention to the walkers and less to how incredibly hot my dad was. Ugh. That's tough, but for now, it's working. Thank God. 

 

My dad looked at me and started our conversation. Part of me didn't want to talk to him, so I could be sure I'd stay focused, but I talked to him anyway because I can't resist those eyes, or that face. I can't resist him. Period. I really don't want to either. Walkers or no walkers.

 

Rick: So Carl, you excited to be out of your cell? I know you barely get out of it, ya know, except for when you join us on runs and stuff. He was teasing me, I could tell. 

Carl: Well, to be honest, I'd always rather be alone with you than to be out in the open surrounded by the undead. I said, trying to tease him right back. 

Dad looked behind us, then turned back to me. 

Rick: We are alone Carl. He raised his eyebrows up and down, laughing. 

I looked at him with a mixture of love and lust in my eyes. I really did love him. In a romantic way. It wasn't just about sex for me. Although it might seem that way. I sure hope it doesn't... 

I moved in closer to him and closed my eyes, pressing a sweet, tender kiss to his lips. I pulled away smirking. 

Rick: Carl, we're out in the open. He whispered.

Oh, now I was really in the mood. He wants to tease me. I'll show him.

I leaned in close to him again, until my lips were brushing against his. 

Carl: What? You're afraid the undead will see? I whispered back. 

He grunted and jumped on my lap, making me jump back in the process. I was now against the wall with him in my lap. Ugh, yes. 

He began to kiss me roughly, rubbing his hands all over my small, frail body. It feels so good, as always. 

I slowly lost control after that. 

I began rubbing my hands on his body, licking and biting his lips as we kissed, then moving my way down his neck and chest, sucking and biting until blood was drawn. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I feel like a wild animal that wants to be let out of his cage. My cell... When we do this in my cell, anyone could catch us, but doing it alone out here just feels, safer, more secure. I'm not sure why, it just does and I think I've learned to stop questioning everything. I've learned to just live in the moment, and right now, I'm taking advantage of that lesson. 

I then proceeded to start to buck my hips against dad, hearing his moans as I picked up speed and strength with every trust. His moans turned me on more and more.

I began to bite at his ear as I whispered dirty things into it. 

Carl: God, you're so hot. 

Carl: I love it when you control me. 

I began to rub his dick through his jeans, hearing him moan even louder than before. I loved that sound and knowing that I'm causing it turned me on more. 

He threw his head back against the wall as his eyes rolled back in his head from ultimate pleasure. The pleasure I was giving him. 

Rick: Oh Carl. He moaned. I love it when he says my name and I love it more when he moans my name. 

The more he moaned, the faster and harder I went. He was whimpering a lot and so was I. 

Rick: CARL! He shouted. Then I felt the wetness of his cum underneath me, which was enough to send me over the edge myself. I came in my pants, feeling the thick, moist substance run from my dick, through my underwear, down the legs of my jeans felt amazing. 

Dad and I were breathing so heavily it took us a while to even it out. But once we did, we went back to our original positions, feeling lucky that no walkers sneaked their way in while we were... occupied. 

Once my feeling of arousal was gone completely, I could think clearly again. Everyone thinks I'm a little kid, but I'm not. I think what I'm doing with my dad proves that. He didn't have to teach me, anything. I already knew. People say I can't have feelings of love and of lust, but I do. People say I'm no where near old enough to know what I want when it comes to love and sex, but I am, and, I do. 

Then it hit me. I looked over at my dad and he looked back at me, smiling. 

I climbed back into his lap and kissed him softly. 

I grabbed hold of his shirt as I worked my tongue into his mouth slowly and gently. I explored his mouth in the most gentle way. This kiss I was giving my dad wasn't about sex, it was about love. I let go of all my anger towards people who think I'm "immature" in that kiss and I was happy about that. I didn't want to hold on to the fact that people think I'm not ready for some of the most important moments in life. Their opinions don't matter. They never did. I've got to be the one to make those decisions for my own life. This next move I make isn't going to be made to prove myself to anyone, and it's not about lust, it's about love.

I played with my dad's hair as my tongue continued to explore his mouth, then I pulled away. Looking my dad in the eyes with a look of passion. 

I moved in close to him once again, until my face was inches away from his. 

I exhaled and said it. 

Carl: Dad... I want you... I stared at him, trying to compute his facial expression. I thought maybe it could give me some sort of a hint as to how he felt or what he thought about what I just said to him. 

Rick: Carl, we just- I cut him off. Knowing what he was going to say.

Carl: No. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. Trying to communicate the message to him without actually saying it. 

Rick: You mean... He looked at me, a questioning look on his face.

Carl: Yeah... like that. 

He looked at me in subtle shock. 

I wonder, is this actually going to happen? Or will my dreams be crushed? ...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!! Sorry guys, but I swear I did that on purpose. I promise you WILL find out whether or not "it" happens between them in the next part. I love you guys! :) ;) <3
> 
> Also, I'm sure you figured this out already, but the gang is at the prison because the episodes in the prison were my favorite ones. Also, Rick may or may not still have his beard in this story, I'll leave it up to you guys. I like the beard, but, you might not. Your choice. Lol! :D 
> 
> Last thing, this is basically taking place in Season 6, the current season. It's just the prison isn't blown up and Rick might still have his beard. But everything else is the current season. <3


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Carl make love for the first time. (This entire part will be in Rick's POV. I may split it half and half in future parts.)

**Rick's POV:** I sat with my son on my lap looking at him in shock. Did he really just tell me he wants to give himself to me? Wow. This is all too much. I'm not sure if I should say "Yes." or "No." I'm not sure what to say at all because I wasn't expecting those words to come from Carl's mouth. I said the only thing I could say at the moment. 

Rick: Carl, are you sure? I looked him in the eyes, making sure the look in them matched what his answer was. If he said something different than what I saw on his face, I'd know he wasn't sure. 

Carl: Mhm. He said, nodding his head. His voice shaking slightly. He grabbed at my shirt collar and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. No tongue, no biting, just lips against lips. It honestly felt amazing. To feel him on me, against me, with me. I couldn't get enough and I'm sure he feels the same since he's honestly willing to give himself to me completely. He wants me to be his first. Although that's a lot of pressure, I'm definitely ready for something like that, even if he is my son. I'd rather he do it with me than some stranger that doesn't give a fuck about him and only wants in his pants. I care a lot about Carl and I want to do this for him. With him.

As Carl continued to kiss me gently, I picked him up and carried him back to my cell. This had to be perfect. I didn't want to mess it up for Carl. He's going to remember this for the rest of his life and I want to make it worth remembering. 

I was going to be gentle with Carl until he tells me otherwise. I was going to go at his pace and not rush anything. This is his moment. It's all for him. So I won't overstep bounds.

I laid him down on the bed very gently and sat on the bed in front of him. 

Rick: Do you want me to undress you? I asked him, gently.

Carl: We can undress each other. He whispered. Then he kissed me on the cheek. He's so sweet.

I undressed Carl and Carl undressed me, which he's so good at. What I mean is, he takes his time with it, he doesn't rush. I can tell this means the world to him. 

Once we were both undressed, Carl stared up at me with lust in his eyes. He started to rub my strong arms up and down gently, which felt amazing. I hummed at the sensation.

Rick: Carl, I'll do whatever you want me to do to you, okay? This is all about you. I said leaning in to kiss, suck, then nip at Carl's smooth neck. He hummed as I did.

He nodded his head and looked me in the eyes again.

Rick: Tell me what you want. I said softly. 

He then pulled me on top of him laying us both down on the bed.

He rubbed his hands all over my body and kissed me softly, working his tongue into my mouth little by little. 

He pulled away to respond to me.

Carl: I want you to leave marks all over my body. He said in a very seductive way. So off I went to fulfill his request, which I'm always happy to do. 

I made my way down his body slowly, from his lips, to his neck, his chest, down to just above his groin. He moaned lowly. 

I looked up at him staying in my position. 

Rick: What do you want me to do to you now Carl? I asked sweetly. 

He looked me up and down with such a look of love in his eyes. I love that look. I returned it. Then I heard the words I'd always wanted to hear from my beloved son. 

Carl: Make love to me Rick. He said, biting his lip. He also remembered how much I liked him calling me by my first name. Not only do I like that, but it proves to me that he really does love me in a romantic way. I can tell by the way he looks and speaks to me. I just can't get enough of his loving ways. 

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips a little rougher this time. He moaned in my mouth and stuck his tongue in my mouth, exploring it. I love that feeling. 

As he was doing that, I reached down to grab my pants and started to feel around to my back pocket for the condom I had stashed earlier on a run. But to my surprise Carl beat me to it.

He reached in his own pocket and retrieved a condom. 

Carl: Looking for one of these? He said, raising his eyebrows and smiling. 

I looked at him in shock and amazement. 

Rick: You are such a bad boy. I said shaking my head at him, laughing. 

Carl: But I'm your bad boy. He winked at me.

Rick: That you are. I said, starting to kiss him roughly again. 

I began kissing his neck softly, as I did his hums turned into moans, quiet at first, getting louder and louder as I continued. 

He rubbed from my chest down to the area above my groin. Just when I thought he was going to touch me, he broke our kiss and said something instead.

Carl: I need you... now. He said. I grunted quietly. Kissing him again. Then, something hit me that made my heart drop to my stomach. 

Rick: Oh, Carl. We don't have lube. I said looking at him worriedly. I don't want to hurt him. I love him. He's my son. He said something I wasn't expecting next.

He looked me straight in the eyes.

Carl: It's okay, I trust you. He said. I felt like crying tears of joy. Hearing him say that meant the world to me. As his father and as the man he's giving himself to first. 

Rick: Are you sure? I said, just making sure he didn't want to change his mind. 

Carl: Yes. He said kissing me in the sweetest way. 

After that, we melted into each other in the most beautiful way. 

Everything we've done up until this point has been "sex". But this is "love" and it's beautiful. Just as beautiful as Carl and our special relationship that I couldn't be more proud of right now. 

I broke the kiss and smiled at him. I then proceeded to open the condom wrapper with my teeth and place the condom on my length. 

I lined myself up with Carl's entrance rubbing around it before entering him as gently as I could. He grunted and yelped at the sensation of my above average length entering him. 

I gave him time to adjust to my size. Once he did, he nodded his head, signaling me to start thrusting. So I did. Gently of course. His sounds of pain turned into sounds of pleasure and I was so glad about that. That means he's enjoying himself as much as I'm enjoying myself, if not more. It's my wish that he enjoys this. It is his first time after all.

Rick: How's it feel? I whispered. 

Carl: I love it. He replied softly. 

When he said that, I knew I was doing something right, so I continued the same way, and I would continue until he told me to stop. 

I leaned down to kiss him several times in-between thrusts. He is my love. He is perfect in every way and I love seeing him in pleasure, the pleasure that I give him. 

I kept thrusting and I could feel my orgasm nearing. By the look on Carl's face, I could tell he was close too. 

He started whimpering and I started panting, thrusting harder.

Carl: Rick. He whimpered, grabbing on to my arms tightly. 

Rick: I'm right here baby. Cum for me. I said running my hand through his hair. 

Carl moaned loudly then came all over my chest. I loved the feeling of the thick, white liquid clinging to my body and dripping down slowly. 

I came shortly after Carl. Shouting as I felt myself release inside of Carl, Carl moaning as he felt it as well. 

I pulled myself out of Carl gently and disposed of the condom, then climbed back into bed with Carl, rubbing his hair as we both tried to catch our breaths. 

Just when I thought we'd both drift off to sleep, Carl said something that shot energy right through me. 

Carl: Can I cum inside of you now? He asked innocently, looking up at me with those big, blue eyes of his. Full of love. He put his hand on my chest, rubbing up and down.

Rick: Okay. Of course you can. I said nodding my head. I reached down for my pants again, remembering I'd stashed a condom in the back pocket. I grabbed it out of the pocket and handed it to Carl, watching as he opened the wrapper with his teeth, then slid the condom over his length. 

I have to admit, letting Carl penetrate me is something quite different that I never thought we'd do together, but I'm willing to try anything that makes him happy. 

Carl kissed me gently, then lined himself up with my entrance. I grunted as he entered me. I have to admit I've opened myself up masturbating before, but it's been a while. 

Just like Carl, my grunts turned into moans the faster and harder Carl's thrusts became. It felt amazing to have him inside me. Amazing to feel him inside me as my walls pounded against him. 

Carl kept kissing me between thrusts, like I had done with him. Of course, he added a little tongue here and there.

I could feel my orgasm nearing. I was a sweating, panting mess underneath Carl. I grabbed at his beautiful, long hair, thrusting my hips up to meet his. 

Both Carl and I began to whimper, indicating to each other that we were close. 

We both moaned out each other's names before Carl came inside me and I came all over his chest and groin. He moaned one last time at the sensation of my cum covering him and dripping down slowly. 

We both got out of bed to clean ourselves off, then got dressed. 

Carl and I kissed one last time before we got back into bed ready for a comfortable night's sleep.

Carl: I love you Dad. Carl said, kissing me on the cheek.

Rick: I love you too Carl. I said kissing Carl on the cheek as well.

We both sighed, from all the pleasure of course, then drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, where we belong. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A couple things. First, aww, they had their first time. You're welcome, lol! Second, I won't be posting the next part tomorrow because TWD's next episode is coming on tomorrow, as you all know. I'll post the next part Monday. WTF happened to Glenn!? Do you guys think he's still alive or not? Let me know. What about Rick? :O I hope he'll be okay. Chandler Riggs is adorable! :D Also, I fucking love Norman Reedus! Just sayin'. In Daryl We Trust. <3


	6. Under The Radar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their intimate night together, both Rick and Carl have some real trouble resisting each other in front of the others. Will they be able to successfully fly under the radar or will their love and lust for each other take over?

**Rick's POV:** I woke up in my cell and saw Carl sleeping on top of me. I smiled to myself and gently placed him beside me. I studied his features, every single one. God, he's so beautiful. The sun was coming through the window and shining right on Carl's face, making his skin glow in the light. I was mesmerized by his beauty. I can't believe we gave ourselves to each other and it actually worked. I want to be his, but of course there's one huge factor that would hinder that idea from going according to planned, and that's everyone else at the prison. God forbid any of them find out, they would treat me like I was mentally ill, like there was something wrong with me. They would shame me saying how could I do such a thing being a cop. But anyone with brain cells knows there's no rules in the apocalypse. I'm pretty sure two people other than myself and Carl know that very well. Beth and Daryl. What happened with them  _seemed_ unlikely, but like I said, there's no rules in the apocalypse. None. Not one, and I or anyone else can't blame Beth and Daryl for taking advantage of that. (See what I did there? A little treat for the Bethyl shippers out there. As you all know, her death devastated me so this is my way of venting... and being dirty. BETH GOT SOME DIXON ASS! ;D) (BETH LIVES! :D)

I'm really just scared of everybody else's reactions. Yes of course it's comforting to know I have Beth, Daryl and Carl on my side, but I really need my other friends too and I'm not sure if they'll be willing to be there for Carl and I once they find out what we've been doing. I'm not sure if I should just tell them, or if I should just hide it in my heart away from everyone but Carl. (Aww.) 

I'll figure it out later, but for now, I needed to wake up my beautiful angel. I tapped Carl's shoulder and he stirred but didn't wake up. So I spoke to him.

Rick: Carl. Baby, get up. I whispered.

Carl: Noooo, I wanna sleep. He whined. He's so cute, but he had to wake up because we needed to be with the group today. We all need each other and Carl has to be a part of that.

Rick: Baby, come on, please? Everyone needs you. I said gently, running a hand through his hair several times.

Carl: Well, I need you. He mumbled. Getting up from his position and climbing into my lap. He looked me in the eyes then planted a sweet, gentle kiss on my lips. 

Rick: D'aww. I said, smiling. I nuzzled into his neck and kissed it gently. 

Carl: I love you Rick. 

I smiled to myself hearing him say that. It always makes me so happy. 

Rick: I love you too Carl. I kissed his temple as he wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me.

Then suddenly we heard Daryl's voice which shocked us out of our moment. (YA! DixonsVixen. ;D) 

Daryl: Guys you comin'? We need ya. Daryl grumbled. 

Both Carl and I looked to Daryl and nodded our heads. 

We both exited my cell and joined everyone else in the middle of the prison. 

I was glad Daryl didn't ask why Carl was in my cell, on my lap, hugging me. By the position we were in, I thought he'd become suspicious. Thank god that wasn't the case.

I then began explaining what the day would entail and what everyone's role would be. 

Of course Beth would take care of Judith, like she's always nice enough to do for me when I'm away keeping everyone safe.

I told both Glenn and Maggie that they would keep watch, but also that there would be know making out or anything... else while they were looking out for us. Trust me, I learned my lesson on that one. It's always better to pay full attention, than to be distracted when keeping watch. (;D)

Then I ended by saying that once again, Daryl, Carl and I would be going on another run. Runs are dangerous, but they have to happen, or else we'll have nothing at all. 

I let everyone go on and do their jobs while Daryl, Carl and I got ready to leave. 

Once we made it to the completely deserted store, we were surprised to find there weren't any walkers on the outside. That never happens. Ever. I guess we just got lucky today.

Once Carl opened the front door, Daryl and I went in and cleared the place of walkers before letting Carl know it was safe for him to come in.

We gathered everything we needed and split before more walkers showed up. 

When we got back to the prison, almost everybody was back and we quickly gave everybody some of the food we had just picked up. Everyone sat together and ate in silence. 

Carl and I exchanged a few looks here and there, but there was one look that drove me crazy. 

Carl had this look of lust in his eyes and he was smiling at me and then he winked and I got hot and melted. 

Then he did something I never expected him to do in front of everyone else. 

He reached over and put his hand on my leg, making and not breaking eye contact with me. I could see hearts in his eyes.

Rick: Uh uh. I said quietly, shaking my head "no". 

Carl had a look of sadness in his eyes now.

He didn't remove his hand from my leg, in fact, he started to rub up and down my leg. I got a little forceful and threw his hand off of my leg.

Rick: No Carl. I whispered. I looked around making sure no one was witnessing what was unfolding in front of them. Luckily, everyone was so focused on talking to each other, that none of them were paying attention to us. 

Carl: Why? Carl whined. I could see in his eyes that he really wanted "it". 

Rick: Carl, we are in public, now stop. I raised my voice at him, still whispering, but just enough so that he'd know I wasn't joking around with him. Normally that works to get him off my back. 

He looked down and I saw what I believed to be a tear stream down his face. Oh no, here we go.

Maggie stopped talking to Beth and Daryl and looked up to see Carl crying. 

Maggie: Is everything okay? She asked concerned. 

Beth: Carl, what's wrong? Beth asked sweetly.

Rick: Excuse me everyone. We'll be back in a minute. I took hold of Carl's arm and dragged him to an empty room in the back of the prison. Carl and I entered the room and sat down across from each other. I looked Carl in the eyes. He was still crying.

Rick: Carl, what's wrong? 

 **Carl's POV:** I couldn't believe that dad didn't let me touch him. I don't care if we were in front of people. Sure, you can say I'm acting childish, but I'm not. There's never a time when I don't want to feel my dad on me. I can't help it and I don't want to. It's so unfair how we can't just show everybody our love. There's nothing wrong with it. It's so frustrating. It breaks me down. I couldn't help but start to cry. I felt rejected. But that was all going to go away in a second. I was glad dad pulled me into a private room, away from everybody else. If he wants to keep us private for now, that's fine, as long as I still get to feel him on me. I need that feeling. It feels so good. 

When dad and I entered the room in the back of the prison and sat across from each other, my dad asked me what's wrong, why I was crying. 

Instead of replying with words I pulled him towards me until our lips were just slightly brushing together. 

I kissed him somewhat roughly, but not completely rough.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. 

Then I felt a bolt of boldness go right through me and I did it, and said it. I couldn't believe my own actions and words right now, but I was proud of them anyway.

I pulled my dad closer in to me by his shirt collar and looked him deeply in the eyes.

Carl: I want this. I need this. I will do whatever it takes to have this whenever I want it, whenever I need it. I just hope I can convince you to do the same. I whispered. I felt my dad's hot breath on my mouth and I knew he felt mine too. He shuddered, either from my breath on his lips, my words and actions or both. 

I stared my dad in the eyes and waited for a response, an action, something.

He exhaled.

Where's this going? I hope it's going to my bed.

...

(YES. YES. Carl thought that. XD) 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry about not posting yesterday. I wasn't feeling that well and also the ending to TWD's episode really had me on edge and not in a good way. You see, I'm a Rickyl shipper, not a fan of Ressie. That kiss really pissed me off. I don't know about you guys, but yeah. Sorry for the little rant, lol! Let me know what you thought of the Ressie kiss and the chapter. I love you guys! (Also, I'm sorry if I spoil the show for any of you who come across my story. I just like to put my reactions to certain things in the show in the notes at the end, so, hope I don't spoil anything.) 
> 
> SURPRISE! Beth is alive in this story! She's with Daryl! You're welcome, lol! ;D
> 
> I'm most likely bringing Carol into this story at some point as well. We'll see where she fits in. 
> 
> I know this chapter wasn't very exciting, but don't worry, much more exciting stuff on the way. ;) 
> 
> (By the way, the parenthesis in the story are author's notes just so you know. :)) <3


	7. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Carl and Rick share a special intimate moment in the back of the prison, Carl lays his desires of a future with his father on the table. But will Rick accept Carl's ideas, or deny them?

**Carl's POV:** I just told my dad something I'd been holding in for a long time. I was waiting for the right moment to let it go. When he rejected my touch in front of everyone, I knew it was the right moment. It was stressing me out to keep it inside. I told him that I want him, I need him and I'll do whatever it takes to get him whenever I want or need him. It was quite a bold move for someone like me to make, but I've made bolder ones in my life. Like telling my dad I wanting him to be my first. Now I'm going to try to convince my dad to never reject me ever again. How am I gonna do that? By trying to convince him to be mine. He once told me to not care about what other people have to say about our special relationship and to give in to pleasure. Well now it seems I have to teach him to do the same. 

At this point my dad's hot breath on my lips was turning me on so much I could barely breathe. I leaned in the rest of the way and connected our lips in a hot, passionate kiss. I worked my tongue in and around my dad's mouth, exploring every inch of it. I began poking my tongue to the sides and back of dad's mouth and throat. I heard him hum and felt the vibration in my mouth, which only turned me on even more, which I didn't even think was possible. I began rubbing my dad's obvious erection through his tight jeans. He moaned in my mouth and grabbed my hips, pulling me even closer to him. I grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him on top of the table we had been sitting next to, laying him down and beginning to lick his neck as I undressed him from the top down, then undressed myself as well while continuing to lick him as much as I could while removing my clothes. 

I then moved down his body licking until I got to his pelvic area, then moving my tongue in circular motions slowly as I looked up at him to see him moaning with his eyes tightly shut. He looked so hot like that. So hot that I myself managed to release a moan while my tongue pleasured every inch of him. 

I then got down off the table and kneeled in front of him, taking him into my mouth while looking deeply in his eyes. He was a moaning mess above me, shaking and shivering with pleasure as I went faster and harder up and down his dick. I licked both sides of the shaft then I licked his slit and he moaned one last time before cumming in my mouth. 

I swallowed every bit of the thick, white liquid and hummed at the wonderful taste. 

I stood up and looked my dad directly in the eyes before kissing him passionately once again. 

He put his arms around me and held me tightly in one spot. Then he eventually released me. 

He looked me in the eyes, an expression somewhere between pleasure and curiousness. 

Rick: Carl, let me pleasure you now. He said grabbing my dick. I closed my eyes and hummed at the feeling, trying to not get more aroused than I already was. I assumed one of the reasons he just asked me that was because of my now obvious erection which had gotten even bigger when I was sucking him off than it had been when we first entered the room.

I grabbed his hand gently, resting it on the edge of the table. I looked him in the eyes and shook my head "no". 

Carl: No, this is all about you. I whispered, out of breath. 

Rick: Carl please. I want to do it. Let me do it. He looked at me with disappointment in his eyes.

Carl: No. I want you to understand how I felt out there. I said, raising my voice at him slightly. 

Rick: Carl you have to understand why I did what I did out there. 

Carl: You rejected me Rick... I said, looking down. I felt like crying again. But I had cried so much before, I wasn't sure there were any tears left in me. 

Rick: Oh Carl, I could never reject you... I love you. He said touching my arm and pulling me to him gently. We hugged for what felt like a long time.

Carl: Is this what you want? I said gesturing to my massive erection. 

Dad licked his lips and nodded.

Rick: Mhm. His eyes grew wide.

Carl: Fine, you can have it, but we need to talk first. I said seriously.

Rick: Oh Carl, come on. You're torturing me here. He said. I could hear the desperation in his voice. 

Carl: We seriously need to talk. I raised my eyebrows at him, hoping the look on my face would convey seriousness.

Rick: Alright Carl, alright. He nodded, disappointment clearly showing on his face.

We sat down on the edge of the table together and proceeded to talk. 

Rick: Okay Carl, what's this about? 

Carl: Okay dad, you love me, right? I looked into his eyes directly.

Rick: Yes, of course I love you Carl. Why would you even ask that? You know I do. He said, putting a hand on my thigh. 

Carl: Then how come we have to hide how we feel in front of the others? Beth and Daryl are out about their relationship, no one cares. If anything, everyone's happy for them.

He sighed.

Rick: I know Carl, but we're father and son. It's not just about age when it comes to us like it is with Beth and Daryl. Trust me. People will be less accepting of our relationship than of theirs. 

I sighed now.

Carl: But these are your friends Rick. Our friends. I'm sure they'll understand. 

He shut his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them back up looking right at me. The blue orbs piercing into my soul. 

Rick: Carl this is a very complicated situation we've gotten ourselves into here. Frankly, I don't think you're mature enough to understand.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes again, oh great... Why was he doing this?

Carl: I don't understand this... I whispered, heartbroken at his words.

Carl: I don't understand this. I raised my voice slightly.

Carl: I understand that ever since we first got intimate, I've felt different about myself, and about you.

Carl: I understand that you're the only person in this whole entire world I'll ever feel this way about.

Carl: I understand what real lust is, 'cause I feel it with you. For you.

Rick: Carl- I cut him off, moving into my last sentence.

Carl: And I understand what real LOVE is... 'cause I feel it with you. For you. I was barely spilling over with tears now.

Carl: I'm in love with you Rick, I always have been. This isn't new. Not for me. The only things that are new are the experiences you've taken me through trying to convince me you feel the same way I do. I slapped my thighs hard in frustration. I don't see how he doesn't get any of this, he started it.

Rick: I do feel the same way about you. He said quietly, tears welling up in his eyes as well.

Carl: Then prove it. Tell everyone about us, share our love. Be mine...

Rick: Okay. Okay Carl, I will. He kissed me passionately on the lips and I felt in his kiss that he meant what he just said. He was going to be honest about our relationship to everyone at the prison and I couldn't be happier. I broke the kiss and grinned like a fool. 

Rick: I think you deserve a reward for waking me up love. He smiled widely. He winked at me. 

He kneeled down in front of me and began to suck me off very slowly. It felt ten times better than when he does it fast. 

Carl: Ugh, god, don't speed up. Yeah. I said throwing my head back, putting my hands in his hair and guiding him on and off of my dick extremely slowly. 

I kept moaning, getting louder as he continued. 

He backed up off my dick with a pop of his lips to come up and kiss me on the lips. Then he returned to his previous action.

I was breathing heavily and my eyes rolled back in my head. I always love this.

Carl: Ugh, Rick. I moaned, then came in his mouth and watched him swallow every bit of me down, except for one drop which I licked off of his mouth, then kissed him. 

My dad laid on the table and I laid on top of him. We were still trying to catch our breaths. I looked him in the eyes then kissed him gently on the lips. 

Carl: So, will you really be mine? I asked, making sure to confirm that he meant what he said. 

Rick: Yes. He nodded, looking me in the eyes.

I grinned and kissed him one last time. Then we dressed and went back to the others. I am beyond excited right now. Our relationship is finally gonna be out and it won't be a secret anymore. No more stress, just love.

**Rick's POV:**

Carl and I just finished sealing the deal on our relationship. We decided to let the cat out of the bag to everyone at the prison. Although I'm extremely happy it won't be a secret anymore, I'm also extremely nervous about telling everyone. I know Beth and Daryl will accept us, given their situation, but I'm worried about everybody else. The last thing I need is to be looked at as a pedophile and a rapist, oh and let's not forget the incest factor... god. But, I'm in love with Carl so I'm willing to do anything for our relationship. He's more important to me than anyone else in the world. I just want him to be happy and he's happy with me. So I will make it work for the both of us. I could feel my palms sweating as negative thoughts of negative reactions from the others ran through my head. You'll be okay Rick. You'll be fine. This is for you and Carl. It's about you and Carl. It's worth it. No matter what happens, he'll always be there for you. Carl is the love of your life. He'll always be there... Just remember that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7th part! We're getting close to the enddd! Three parts left. Then I'll begin writing my Bethyl fanfiction. Yay! Lol! Love you guys! <3


	8. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Rick finally tell everyone about their relationship. But someone's looking to ruin it...

**Rick's POV:** After Carl and I were done with our special moment, we decided to just rip off the band-aid and tell everyone about us right away. We went back to the area where everyone was and I could feel myself breathing heavy and sweating. I was nervous as hell. But I love Carl and I'm ready for this weight to be removed from both of our shoulders. 

Rick: Hey everyone, we're back. Carl and I have something to tell you. I said, grabbing Carl's hand. I exhaled. 

Everyone was tuned in to us completely. Curious looks on all of their faces. 

Rick: Carl and I have been getting intimate with each other... and we're officially dating now. I said holding up Carl's hand in mine.

Everyone gasped, except for Beth and Daryl, who like I thought, weren't surprised by my confession. They were both smiling from ear to ear. I was shocked to see Daryl smile. It's a rare thing. I'm sure the only person that sees it is Beth. 

Beth: Yay! Beth said standing up then jumping up and down with excitement.

Daryl: Good for you man. Daryl hugged me, then pinched Carl's cheek. 

Just then Carol stood up with a look of pure anger on her face. Then she unleashed on Carl and I.

Carol: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MINDS? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING WITH EACH OTHER!? Carol screamed at the top of her lungs, making everybody jump. Everything I was hoping I wouldn't hear spewed out of Carol's mouth fiercely. I was honestly frightened and so was Carl. I knew this because Carl latched on to my side, laying his head on it, hiding his face away from Carol.

Rick: Carol- She cut me off.

Carol: No! I don't wanna hear it. What the fuck is wrong with you two!? 

Rick: HEY! I would appreciate it if you wouldn't use that language in front of my kid! I yelled. Just about then, Judith started crying her eyes out. Beth rocked her quiet, then placed her in her crib.

Carol: You mean your lover. She smiled deviously. 

Rick: Look, this isn't about you. I raised my voice. My throat beginning to get sore from all the yelling.

Carol: You made it about me. You made it about all of us when you decided to come in here and share your sick relationship with everyone. I can't believe you two.

Rick: This isn't Carl's fault. I said grinding my teeth with anger, trying to calm down.

Rick: I started this, he just jumped on board. He didn't even know what was going on at first. I swear.

Carol: Oh, so you took advantage of him. She scowled at me.

Carl: He didn't take advantage of me. I've always been in love with him. When it comes to us getting intimate, I didn't know what he was even doing at first, but once we got sexual, I began to want him that way too. 

Carol: This is fucking ridiculous. I can't deal with you people anymore. This isn't right! 

Just then, Beth stood up and got extremely close to Carol's face.

Beth: Leave them alone, would you! Do you say this shit about Daryl and I behind our backs? Beth screamed. 

Carol: Yes... and I'd have no problem saying it to your face. Carol was also extremely close to Beth's face.

Carol: In fact, your "relationship" probably gave them ideas. She said gesturing to myself and Carl and making sure to put relationship in air quotes. 

Beth: How many times do I have to explain this! What Daryl and I have is REAL. You don't know, ANYTHING. 

Daryl stood up and pulled Beth back.

Daryl: Baby come on, it's not worth it. Beth cuddled up to Daryl, nodding her head.

Beth: You're right. She kissed him on the cheek. Then smirked at Carol.

Carol: Great, now I'm around more than one rapist. Oh joy. Well, at least we're at a prison.

Carl: It's not rape! I want it! Carl yelled.

Rick: You will NOT lock me up! I yelled powerfully, determined to stand my ground for both Carl and myself.

Rick: If you do, good luck tryin' to survive without me, I'm your leader whether you like it or not. I gave Carol a death stare.

Carol: You're all sick! How could you sit here and defend these sick relationships? Carol asked looking around the room gesturing to myself and Carl and Beth and Daryl.

Just then, Maggie jumped in, followed by Glenn.

Maggie: If they're happy, that's really all that matters, and I'm not gonna sit here and let YOU talk to my sister this way, not to mention the way you're talking to Rick. 

Glenn: Yeah. I agree. You'd better watch yourself. Glenn's eyes narrowed.

The tension in the room was incredibly thick. I knew this would happen... But do I regret coming out with it? No. It's all for love.

Beth: Love is love. No matter what. Of course I wouldn't expect someone like you to know that considering you're a victim of abuse. Beth tilted her head to the side while looking Carol in the eyes maniacally and grinning. 

Carol clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. 

Carol: So is your boyfriend. Carol sneered. 

Beth: Don't bring him into this! 

Carol: Go to hell! All of you! 

Beth stepped in front of Carol and slapped her in the face hard.

Beth: Who are you to tell us what real love is? You don't even know... You were never really loved... Because you don't deserve it. You killed two of our own. You're a trader! You shouldn't even be here! You have absolutely no self control! You think it's okay to murder whoever you want! Well it isn't! This may be the apocalypse but innocent people have died because of you! 

Daryl: Baby. Daryl pulled Beth back again. She looked Daryl in the eyes.

Beth: I'm not gonna let her talk about anyone that way. Especially you. Beth cuddled up to Daryl again. Daryl kissed the top of her head, rubbing her arm to calm her down. 

Carol: Well Carl, I see you and Beth have a lot in common. You both like getting pounded into the bed by older men. 

Just when I thought everyone had already lost their shit, things got even more chaotic. 

Beth: Okay. I have HAD it with you! That is personal! You know what, at least we're getting ass! I think it's pretty clear you aren't. That's why you're acting this way! You're probably so desperate to get fucked that every night you wish your ex would come back and beat the shit out of you... You probably find it enjoyable. Another wide spread grin appeared on Beth's face. 

Beth: Carl and I are with people we love and you're getting NOTHING, because it's what you deserve. Period. 

Carol: Alright, look you! Carol looked really pissed now.

Beth: Bring it! Beth exclaimed.

Carol lunged at Beth quickly. 

Daryl blocked Beth.

Daryl: Don't you fucking touch her! Daryl pushed Carol back on to the floor. 

Carol looked down and then back up and tears were visible in her eyes.

Carol: Daryl, I love you. Why? Carol bursts out in tears.

Daryl: I'm not gonna let you touch Beth! Daryl raised his voice and everyone jumped.

Carol, who was still crying, got up off the floor, dusting herself off.

Beth: Is that what this is about? Daryl? Beth stood up.

Beth: Listen closely, Daryl will NEVER want you! He never has! What don't you get!? I mean, why would Daryl want someone as OLD as you when he could have someone young like me? Someone he can have a much longer life with? Beth exclaimed. Carol's mouth dropped.

Beth: Other people's relationships are none of your business!

Carol: Then why did Rick tell me about him and Carl? Carol looked in my direction, but was turned back around by Beth.

Beth: Because he expected you to be there for him... You're obviously the ONLY one that's not... That's really sad. Beth looked down, obviously heart broken by what unfolded in front of her eyes.

Carl started crying. I pulled him in closer to me.

Rick: It's okay baby. I whispered, rubbing his back. He clang on to me for dear life. 

Carol: Ugh! I can't take this anymore! You people are SICK! All of you! Carol scoffed then stormed out of the prison. 

Rick: I'm sorry you had to witness that everybody. I said gently. Everyone responded with "It's okay". Thank god for TRUE friends...

I picked Carl up and took him back to my cell. I laid him on the bed gently and covered him up with a warm blanket. 

I sat on the bed and ran my hand through his hair. 

Rick: It's okay, I'm right here. I said, trying to comfort him. He whimpered and grabbed on to my shirt, pulling me close to him. I hummed. He was warm under the blanket. 

I could still see tears running down his face. I kissed his tears away gently.

Carl looked me in the eyes lovingly. 

Carl: Don't leave me. He said sweetly.

Rick: I won't. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. To prove it I slid underneath the blanket with him, continuing to run my hand through his hair.

Carl: You feel so warm and good. Carl said nuzzling into me.

Rick: So do you. I smiled.

I kissed Carl's cheek and temple. 

Rick: I love you Carl. 

Carl: I love you too Rick. He pecked my lips then fell asleep in my arms underneath the warmth of the blanket. I fell asleep with him, not wanting to leave his side. I think we just needed some time alone after that entire situation exploded just now. Everyone just needs a break. We'll deal with all that's left to fix tomorrow. But right now, I'm gonna dream about my beautiful angel of a son and I'm sure he's gonna dream about me. I'll love him til the end of time...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol, Carol, Carol. Tsk tsk tsk. Aww! The ending! Sweet. :) I added this fight chapter because I feel like the Bethyl ship got a lot of shit, none of which it deserved. Not only did I let Beth survive, but I'm having her and Daryl defend their relationship as well, because I feel that's important. Also, I feel like Carl and Beth can really help each other since they're going through similar situations, which gives them a way to relate to each other in a personal way. Yes, I made Carol kind of evil in this story. Sorry to all you Carol fans out there, but I've never been a huge fan of hers. Don't worry, it's all for the story. Let me know what you think! Love you guys! :) <3


	9. Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is still rattled by Carol's outburst and seeks advice on how to keep his special relationship with his father going while steering clear of Carol at the same time. So Carl goes to one of the only two people he knows will truly understand... Beth.

**Carl's POV:** I woke up with a headache and I could feel dried tears on my cheeks. Yesterday was awful. I'm still in a bad mood over the whole situation. I really just need a break.

I got dressed then went to sit outside the prison and just distance myself from everybody inside. What happened yesterday was nothing I was expecting and it was truly tearing me apart. How am I supposed to continue to love Rick in a romantic way when I know there are negative feelings about our special relationship swarming around the prison? Carol... she's always in someone else's business, she can't just let people be, she has to be involved in EVERYTHING. It's always gotten on my nerves, but now it's reached an all time high. She tried to lunge at Beth because the idea of two "fucked up" relationships in the prison instead of one really disturbed her. I know it's not up to her who I love or sleep with, but her reaction last night scared the living shit out of me and I'm sure it scared everyone else too. At this point I just don't know what to do. I don't want to end my relationship just so Carol is happy and doesn't hurt anyone, but I don't want it to continue and possibly have someone I care about get hurt because of Carol. I'm just torn. I mean I know my relationship is nobody's fault. It just happened. It's perfect to me. Why can't everyone else be okay with it? I don't understand it. People can say they don't understand my relationship with Rick, but I don't understand intolerance. I guess it's even...

 

I looked out to the sunrise. It was so beautiful. It calmed me down quite a lot. I needed it. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face. It was an amazing feeling. It reminded me the world isn't all bad, even during the apocalypse. I sighed and stood up. I decided to go back inside the prison. As soon as I entered, I saw everybody gathered around in the middle of the prison. They all said hi to me, but I ignored them. I really didn't wanna deal with anybody right now... I went back to my cell and crawled under the covers, draping them over my entire body. 

 

I heard someone come into the room, I knew it was my dad. 

Rick: Carl, we're goin' on a run. You need anything? He asked, assuming I didn't want to join them. He was right. I felt him sit on the bed. 

I lifted the covers off of my body to answer him.

Carl: No, I'm good. Be careful. I said quietly.

Rick: Always am. He kissed my lips and left. 

 

After a while of holding myself to my cell, I decided to exit it and go looking for the one person, besides my dad, that I really wanted to talk to. Beth. She's been through hell for Daryl, with Daryl. She would totally understand everything I'm going through and give me the advice I needed to get through this rough patch.

I searched for Beth everywhere except her cell, so I knew she was there. 

I walked up to it and knocked on the wall next to it. 

Beth: Come in. She said.

Carl: Beth, can we talk? I asked.

Beth: Of course, what's happening? She asked, patting the seat on the bed next to her. 

Carl: Everything. I'm so rattled by last night. I'm having second thoughts about my relationship because of it. When I said that, Beth frowned right away.

Beth: Oh no, that's not good. Yeah, we most certainly need to talk. She said, moving closer to me.

Carl: I love Rick to death and I don't want to doubt that our relationship will last, but after last night, that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm just not sure if this is what I want anymore to be honest. I looked down, saddened by my own words, and I could tell Beth was too.

Beth: Well, can I give you advice? She asked sweetly.

Carl: Of course, I was actually hoping you would.

Beth: Well, I can see that giving up your new, special relationship is not something you want to do. In fact, I'm sure it's the last thing you want to do. I understand that and I don't blame you. What I've seen of you and Rick's relationship seems amazing. It reminds me of my relationship with Daryl. 

Beth: We've been through the exact same thing you're going through right now. Multiple times actually. The truth is, Carol is not going to be the only person in you and your father's life that doesn't approve of your relationship. But you know what, it's not about those that disapprove. It's about those that are in love, and that's obviously you and Rick. I am telling you exactly what Daryl had to tell me. I was doubting my relationship with Daryl at one point too, believe it or not.

My mouth dropped.

Beth: I know. Beth nodded.

Beth: But it did happen and thank god Daryl pulled me out of it. It made me love him even more. You see what I'm saying? I nodded.

Beth: You need to take chances Carl. I promise you it won't kill you. I know you and Rick love each other, so please don't let ANYONE else get in the way of that, because I don't want to see something as beautiful as your relationship end. Beth smiled warmly. Beth put her arms around me and hugged me until my entire body was warm. She is such a great friend. A perfect person for me and Rick to have around right now.

Beth: Carl, just remember, a relationship where real love is present is worth fighting for. I nodded.

Carl: Thanks Beth. I mumbled against her. 

Beth: You're welcome. She grinned at me.

Just then, there was a knock at Beth's cell wall.

Beth: Come in. She said.

It was Rick. The love of my life. I jumped off the bed and into his arms. Hugging him like he just came back from a war. 

Rick: Well, someone's happy to see me. He smiled.

Carl: I always am. I kissed him on the lips somewhat forcefully.

Rick: Beth, I don't know what you did, but thanks. He smiled at Beth.

Beth: No problem. She said, waving at us. 

We waved back, then everyone gathered in the middle of the prison to eat.

Of course Rick and I avoided contact of any kind with Carol, and thank god she seemed to do the same with us.

Once everyone was done, they all went back to their cells, including Rick and I.

We fell asleep in each other's arms and I had a dream that gave me a perfect idea... Taking chances.

I know exactly how to do that... 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! Interesting ending to this part! ;) Beth is such a sweet person, isn't she? I think she is! Love you guys! :)


	10. Mine Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his talk with Beth, Carl puts his idea into action. What's the idea? Will it go as planned?

**Carl's POV:** After talking to Beth, a lot of new emotions involving Rick began rushing through me. I've never been more in love with him. Beth was right, the more people try to keep you away from someone, the more they disapprove of your relationship, the more you fall in love. I thought Carol's words and actions were affecting Rick and I negatively, and they might have been for a little while, but I think when it all comes down to it, they helped us to fall more in love. So in the end, Carol doesn't win. That's just what's meant to be. It goes to show you that you shouldn't interfere with true love, and it proves that what Rick and I have is real. I'm elated right now. But after listening to Beth's advice, I have an idea and if it goes as planned, I'll be even happier than I am now, if that's possible. 

I roamed out of my cell and went into the field, not going past the fence holding back the walkers obviously. I saw a tree off in the distance and decided to walk up to it and sit underneath it. It was the perfect spot. The wind blowing through my long hair, butterflies flying past, the river beside me, this could not be more perfect. I decided to sit at the edge of the river. As I stared down into the water, I noticed something blue and shimmery at the bottom of it. I dove my hand in and picked out what I now realized was a beautiful, blue stone. It looked almost like turquoise. This could fit into my idea perfectly, I thought, smiling to myself. I went back into the prison and headed for the huge room in the back. I got the swiss army knife I had out of my pocket, placed the stone on the table and got to work. I began carving the stone into a smaller, round shape. Once I was done with that, I looked down at my ring finger, eyeing the "special" ring my mom had given me when I was younger. I can't believe what she did to our family, and she never showed a ounce of remorse about it. I yanked the ring off my finger and through the stone that was in the center of the ring on the floor in anger. I grunted, hitting and kicking the table. When I thought about her, I couldn't contain my negative feelings, and I didn't want to feel negatively at all, especially not right now. I calmed myself down and finished my special project by placing the new stone into the band of the ring. I took out a piece of bubblegum and chewed it until it was wet and sticky. I grabbed the tiniest piece of gum off of the huge piece and placed it on the inside of the ring where the stone used to be. I then placed the new stone I found into the empty space and pressed it into the space tightly to make sure it stayed put. Once I was completely finished with my project, I cleaned the room up and headed off to find Rick. 

It didn't take long to find him, being that he was in his cell. I knocked on the wall. 

He turned around to face me. 

Rick: Oh Carl, come in. He said, smiling. There was a hint of shock in his voice. Like he hadn't seen me in a long time. Even though he just saw me yesterday. I loved that about him. He always treated you like he missed you. He shifted on the bed, making room for me to sit down next to him.

Carl: Hey. I said smiling, then placing the gentlest kiss to his lips. I wasn't in a sex mood tonight. I just wanted to bring up my project.

Rick: What have you been up to? He asked softly, looking at me.

Carl: Well, umm, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about...

He raised his eyebrows. 

Rick: Okay... He said. I heard a hint of worry in his voice.

Carl: I made you something. I said with love in my eyes and voice. 

Rick: Really? I nodded.

Rick: What? He asked, now fully engaged in the conversation.

I held the special ring out to him and smiled.

Rick: Wow Carl! You made this!? How'd you do this!? He asked bewildered, I assume by the color of the stone.

Carl: I found the stone in the river... the rest of the ring was from the one mom gave me. I admitted.

Rick: Well why would you ruin that? He asked.

Carl: Because she ruined us Rick. I said, looking at him. My eyes full of seriousness. 

He nodded slowly, looking down. 

Carl: She ruined us, and now I'm gonna fix us. 

Rick: Carl, she's gone. He said. His voice cracking. I knew he was on the verge of tears.

Rick: What's there left to fix? He asked sincerely.

Carl: Because of her, we never got to have what we both truly wanted. Each other. She was in the way. Now that she's not, that's great, you're mine. But I don't just want you to be mine... I want you to be mine forever. I said, exhaling with relief that I'd finally gotten out what I'd mainly wanted to say.

Rick: Is, is this what I think it's for? He asked, holding up the ring with tears in his eyes.

Carl: Yes, it is. I said, happy he'd finally gotten the message. 

Rick: Oh my god. He said, unable to contain his shock. I don't blame him.

I took his hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

Carl: Rick, I know the world's far from perfect right now, but I want you to be mine, for life. Rick, will you marry me? 

Rick: Carl, the world is perfect to me, because you're in it. I couldn't ask for a better person in my life. I would be incredibly stupid if I didn't marry you. So yes, I will.

I grinned like an idiot and placed the ring on Rick's finger. He kissed me deeply then picked me up and placed me down on the bed. We kissed all night until we eventually fell asleep in each other arms. 

I couldn't ask for a better life. Everything is perfect. Yes, the man I'm in love with is my dad, but now's he's even more, now he's mine forever.

 

**Rick's POV:** I am over the moon. My sweet Carl just asked me to marry him. To be his forever in a much bigger way than I was before. He wants to make sure no one can ever hurt our family and friends like Lori did again. He only wants the people he truly loves and that truly love him around him and I'm so proud of him for making a move that will ensure that he will be around those very people, including me, of course. This used to be so hard. I admit, it's still hard today. But ever since I've been with Carl, things have gotten easier. We may have declared our everlasting love for each other in the middle of an apocalypse, but we did it, and that's truly all that matters. Now Carl is more than my son. Now he's mine forever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! WAHHHHH!!! LOL! I REALLY hope you all enjoyed my first story! As I've said in previous chapters, next will be a Bethyl fanfiction, so get ready for that. ;) Thank you ALL for being so amazing and supporting me through this entire, crazy ass story, it really means a lot. I love to write and having people love my work makes it even more enjoyable. You guys are the best! My next fanfiction will be coming soon so keep an eye out for it. Also, please feel free to keep giving feedback on this story, it doesn't hurt, it can only help. Love you guys! Bye for now! :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is going to be my first story on Archive of Our Own. Let me just clear a few things up. I do NOT support incest! I'm fine with it if it's in movies or on t.v but not in real life. I'm not a bad person, I'm just a little kinky. ;) Also, I plan on writing a Bethyl fan fiction after this one. I was really devastated over Beth's death and I feel like she and Daryl deserve the moments they most likely would have had if she hadn't lost her life on the show, so look out for that. ;) 
> 
> GRIMESCEST ANYONE? ;)


End file.
